1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a flow channel structure.
2. Description of the Related Art:
Conventionally, flow channel structures have been known as a means for causing a plurality of fluids to mix and bring about interaction between these fluids. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-127864 provides an example of such a flow channel structure.
The flow channel structure illustrated therein is used as a micro-mixing devise to cause two fluids to mix together inside of fine channels. The fine channels possessed by this mixing device include two inlet channels, and one outlet channel joined to an end on the downstream side of these inlet channels. At a position of the outlet channel in the vicinity of a connecting portion with the inlet channels, a projection is provided that projects from an inside surface of this outlet channel, whereby the outlet channel is narrowed. Then, a fluid is introduced to each of the inlet channels, and the fluids introduced to the respective inlet channels are merged together by flowing to the downstream side and entering the outlet channel. The fluids having merged by flowing into the outlet channel generate eddies immediately before and immediately after passing the portion at which the width of the outlet channel is narrowed by the projection, as a result of which, mixing of the fluids is promoted.
However, the channel diameter is small with the flow channel structure described in the above-mentioned patent publication, and this channel diameter of the fine channels for which the pressure loss is large by nature is further narrowed by the projection; therefore, the pressure loss inside of this channel increases significantly.